Who`s the Monster?
Był czwartek dwunasty ja w nocy siedziałem w empiku by kupić cholernego wiedźmina 3.Kiedy dostałem się do kasy i poprosiłem o egzemplarz gry , sprzedawczyni powiedziała że już ich nie maale jej syn kupił jedną na przedsprzedaży lecz nie doczekał się premiery, biedaczysko.Zgodziłem się sprzedawczyni powiedziała iż za jedyne 66 złotych będę mógł nabyć grę.Szczęśliwy ja wrócił do domu i wpisał klucz steam. Po chwili oczekiwania udało mi się zainstalować grę , lecz zamiast standardowego komunikatu o poprawnej instalacji zobaczyłem krótki tekst w krwistoczerwonym kolorze "Now, there`s no escape". zignorowałem to myślałem iż ktoś ze Steama robi sobie ze mnie jaja, gdybym wiedział wywaliłbym to płyte za okno. Poszedłem spać następnego dnia wstałem umyłem zęby zaparzyłem sobie herbatkę i usiadłem do komputera, gra uruchomiła się normalnie lecz pierwsze co mnie przeraziło to fakt iż nie mogłem kontynuować gry jedyna działająca opcja to kontynuuj wcisnąłem ją po czym zostałem przeniesiony na Skellige chwilę przed walką z dziwnymi niedźwiedziami przygotowany na najgorsze zacząłem rozmawiać z losową postacią nagle rozpoczęła się cutscenka. którą odruchowo pominąłem . Zaczęła się walka. wyjąłem miecz lecz chociaż się starałem , zginąłem lecz gra nie srestartowała się niedźwiedzie zaczęły mnie pożerać w sposób strasznie realistyczny ciało samego Geralta wyglądało hiper-realistycznie, poobgryzane kończyny krwawiący korpus, wydłubane oczy wyrwany język, rozerwany w pół w okolicach krocza. Obrzydzony tym widokiem próbowałem wyłączyć grę lecz zamiast menu pauzy zobaczyłem wielki czerwony napis What Are You running from. sam napis był napisany czcionką z mortal kombat tą która napisane jest "fatality" a sam tekst to cytat z mingry z gameboy camera. przełknąłem ślinę i poczekałem chwilę nagle gra sama załadowała zapis. Save ten był z początków gry. Geralt był na 5 poziomie miał normalny jak na tamten moment ekwipunek. Grałem nic się nie działo aż do momentu w którym podczas wykonywania zadania wrogi utopiec stał w miejscu przy próbie rozmowy zaczął mowić ludzkim głosem -Witaj przybyszu, widzę że przybywasz z daleka , może porozmawiamy- powiedział spokojnym kojącym głosem. Zaciekawiony spróbowałem odpowiedzieć lecz jedyna możliwa opcja dialogowa to "Nie ma wyboru" wybrałem ją. Geralt zamknął oczy po czym zamachnął się po czym odrąbał przeciwnikowi głowę . Geralt otworzył oczy były czarne, bez źrenic ciekła z nich czerwona ciecz. próbowałem odejść lecz pierwsze co zobaczyłem to bagna zamiast brudnej wody był tama tam czarno-czerwona breja. zacząłem biec do zleceniodawcy. lecz nagle zatrzymałem się, świat wookół mnie zmieniał ziemia stawała się czerwona , niebo czarne a drzewa zmieniały się z drewnianych na zrobione z odciętych kończyn biegłem do najbliższej osady. próbowałem porozmawiać z kimkolwiek lecz jedyne co słyszałem to "Who`s the Monster. w końcu w nadziei iż dam radę coś zrobić wyłączyłem komputer z sieci , właczyłem go ponownie lecz zamiast mojej tapety zobaczyłem uruchomioną grę. Geralt siedział na krześle przed nim było wielu martwych lub konających wieśniaków spróbowałem wstać lecz na ekranie pojawił się komunikat "Why you`re leaving? Enjoy They`re Pain. spróbowałem jeszcze raz. udało się! Teraz rozejrzałem się po okolicy. wszędzie leżały trypy a przede mną były drzwi wyszedłem przez nie. Byłem w pokoju w jakimś zamtuzie. zrobiłem jeden krok, i nagle jakaś dziwna postać zruciła się na mnie miała głowę yennefer tułów trolla i ręce wyglądające jak połamane wydłużone ręce głównego bohatera to coś mnie zabiło. Nagle w rozpaczliwym geście wcisnąłem Ctrl Alt Delete po czym uruchomiłem menedżera zadań zamknąlem proces gry i usunąłem ją ze moich gier na steamie. Byłem tak głupi iż kupiłem tą grę drugi lecz tym razem w Saturnie. I co? działała jak a należy. (stara płytka wylądowała w piekarniku) Od autora dla czytelników- Ludzie tłumaczyłem to z ruskiego parę godzin. Nazwy sklepów zmieniłem na polskie tak samo większość dialogów na angielskie i polskie. Po co? Bo ruskich i szwabskich (wiem mówi się Rosjanie i Niemcy jestem rasista i c**j) ale tekstów nikt chyba nie załapie. PG jeśli to czytasz dzięki za czytanie i komentowanie tych crappy past. a i realistyczne zmieniłem na hiper-realistyczne żebyś miał co hejtować. To Siema idę grać w normalnego Wiedźmina 3. aha jeszcze jedno,przetłumaczone przeze mnie czyli TrueGabe1985